suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian W.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 22 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Iowa, USA |occupation= Gas Station Attendant |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 3/17 |votes= 1 |alliances= Anti Mid Gens The Winners |loyalties= Sagar O. Mike R. Tyler K. Zyler G. Magnus L. |hoh= 2 (Weeks 5 & 7) |nominated= 2 (Weeks 6 & 11) |veto= 4 (Week 6 & Day 15 & Weeks 9 & 10) |days= 25 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 3/17 |votes2= 2 |alliances2= Queer Connection The Demolishers |loyalties2= Patrick J. Kelly R. Dakota M. |hoh2= |nominated2= 5 (Weeks 8, 9, Day 21, Weeks 10 & 11) |veto2= |days2= 25 }} was a houseguest on and . In both seasons he placed third, and was the ninth member of the jury. Big Brother 4 Game Summary A key player in the Anti Mid Gens in Big Brother 4, Julian initially avoided making waves as the Mid Gens flaunted their early safety. However when Magnus L. took the first strike against them, Julian followed through with a joint HOH alongside close ally Sagar O., nominating the Mid Gens team and facilitating the early exit of Rhys R. This power move thrust Julian into the limelight, and he found himself on the block the next week by George I. in retaliation, and having to win the veto to stay safe. In Week 7, Julian earned his first solo HOH and aimed to take out the last Mid Gen AJ B., but was blocked when Tyler K. made the shock decision to veto him, leading instead to the demise of Clair F. However, his competition prowess and allegiance with Sagar kept him out of the nomination chairs until the final three where, after losing the final HOH, he was backstabbed by Sagar after he elected to go to the final two with Mike R., leaving Julian in the dust as the final member of the jury. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary After his close exit in Big Brother 4, Julian opted for a more low-key game early in All-Stars, purposely throwing challenges to avoid having to make major decisions, and riding along with the power-holding Demolishers alliance. However when the alliance dropped Eric M. to become Queer Connection, the power finally shifted to the opposition Shawn's Angels alliance in the hands of Will I., who nominated Julian for the first time in the season, against ally Dakota M. Luckily the Double POV twist saved him and the rest of the alliance from eviction, but it was the alter Julian needed to up his game. Yet with the ensuing Backwards Week and Triple Eviction rounds, Julian found himself unable to win out, and on the block at the end of both rounds, surviving the Triple by only 1 save vote, and being almost knocked out at the Final 4. When Patrick won final HOH, Julian fought to try and get a spot in the final two, but with Kelly's season-long antagonisms with the rest of the cast, Patrick decided to take Kelly, evicting Julian once again in 3rd place without a single competition win. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Julian previously held the record for going the longest without winning a competition, with 13 rounds in Big Brother All-Stars. ** This was broken by Nick M. in , with 14 rounds without a competition win. * Julian previously co-held the record for the most straight rounds nominated, with five straight back-to-back nominations in Big Brother All-Stars, alongside Jeremy B., until it was broken by Max A. in with six straight nominations. ** He still however co-holds the record for the most straight rounds on the block at the end of the week, with four back-to-back rounds facing eviction in Big Brother All-Stars, alongside Logan H. from and Newz O. and Tris A. from . * Julian formerly co-held the record for most POV wins in a season with four in Big Brother 4, alongside Sam P. from and Patrick J. from Big Brother All-Stars, until it was broken by Max A. in with five wins. * Julian formerly co-held the record for the most total competition wins in a season, with six in Big Brother 4, until Patrick J. broke the record with seven in Big Brother All-Stars. * Julian is the third person to be put on the block as a replacement nominee in back-to-back weeks, following Jack W. in and Zyler G. in Big Brother 4, after it occurred in Big Brother All-Stars. ** Newz O. joined the club in , where he was the replacement nominee in three consecutive weeks. * Julian is the first person to survive in a Triple Eviction, and also the first to be names as a replacement nominee in one. * Julian is the third houseguest to finish with the same placement in their second season as their first, achieving 3rd place in both Big Brother 4 and Big Brother All-Stars. ** Oli G. was person to achieve this, receiving 11th for a second time in All-Stars, and Robby J. the third person in , with two 10th place finishes. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB4 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:Returning Houseguests